Horrible interspecies awkwardness thing
by Kriteni
Summary: "It'll either be a night to treasure, or a horrible inter-species awkwardness thing." If things didn't happened exactly as planned?
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfic, I would love honest reviews but please be kind! Thanks!

* * *

We decided to give it a try, to spent the night together just before the Omega 4 relay. Standing in front of each other, nervous, Garrus touched my forehead with his, caressing my shoulder lightly. His scent filled my nostrils, my mind, my heart. All I wanted was to kiss him, touch him, feel his weight on me as we ride towards pleasure... But he wasn t the only one being nervous. Maybe I should have read Mordin Solus' documentation. I had no idea what to do. I'm normally almost over prepared, planning, checking and getting as much information as I could but for this... There was always had a reason to read it later. Though I knew Garrus dedication so I assumed he would have read it.

Getting closer, I tentatively licked his neck and I was rewarded with a turian smile... At the same time his hand glided down to my waist where I felt his fingers caressing it, scratching with his talons lightly, his eyes intense, looking at me. I squirmed and tried to hold my giggle but damn... He was good. Unable to hold it any longer, I burst in laughter and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He looked at me, confused.

"I'm sorry... I'm ticklish!"

"Ticklish? I thought it was... an erogenous zone." Oh shit... He didn't read it either. "Well, it's not..." I had to do something to apologize. "Let me show you." I kissed him lightly, pressing my body against him. "Try my neck." His mandibles flared, his version of a surprised smile before his talon touched the back of my neck. And only there. I pointed the curve where my neck and my shoulder joined. "There..." Looking even more pleased, he nipped. Hard. Enough to break the skin.

OUCH! My shoulder and neck were on fire, and not the good sort. He had blood on his mouth. I had a wound on the shoulder. "I thought... Your skin is a lot more frail than I ever thought." He got up and brought me some medi-gel, applying lightly, very lightly on my shoulder. Which, as soon as the medi-gel eased the pain, started to feel really nice... "I like that, Garrus. " I closed my eyes, exhaling hot breath on the good side of his face. He licked delicately. Things were getting better...

My hands started to caress his back and shoulders. I spoke with a very low voice, trying to sound as non accusing as possible. "Garrus... Why did you bit so hard?"

He answered in between two of his delicious licks. "I didn't bit, I nipped you. I wasn't suppose to break the skin." He finally lift his eyes towards mine. "Are you mad at me?" I smiled. "I don't mind gentle bites, on the contrary." I nipped my own lips, feeling a little shy suddenly. He tried again, almost too softly. A few more and I was moaning in his hear, which he visibly liked.

"I guess you would like it if I bite you there?" I heard him inhaling sharply. "Yes... Oh, yes." I didn t need anymore more incentive, I bent my neck and took a serious bite on his tougher hide though carefully enough not to break his skin. I felt him shudder, so I did it again. And again. "Spirits, Shepard..." I stopped and started to lift his shirt but he scooped me, laying me on the bed and lifting my shirt instead. Then his hand started to explore my breast, prodding it, nudging my nipple. "You can lick it, Garrus... It s very sensitive." I raised a finger, half joking. "But no teeth!" He obliged, tasting my skin for a few minutes before going lower. His rough tongue was doing wonder on my nerves...

The tongue continued to travel down, tasting, licking my skin, arriving at my navel. Which he kissed and started to lick lingeringly, pushing even his tongue inside. It was pleasing but... strange?. I raised my head from the pillow, confused. "Garrus... What are you doing?" He looked at me, with his version of a satisfied smile, while his tongue continued his ministration. "Don't you like it?" Noticing I looked puzzled, he stop. "I heard human female have a... nub of skin... very sensitive, above the... genitals."

I really tried to keep a neutral face but I couldn't, even if I was biting my lower lips. "Garrus! That's my navel!" He closed his mouth and looked everywhere except me. If he could blush, he would be bleeding through every pores of his face. I had to do something, and fast, he was probably about to walk away. I jumped out of the bed to get undressed as quick as I could before going back, pressing my naked skin on him while my hand went down his pants.

I licked, kissed, nipped him while I went looking for his flaccid member. Instead my index found no testicle and a wet, hot slit in which I had no difficulty to slip a finger inside. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Spirits, Shepard... I like that..." I jumped, pulled my hand out his pants and fell on my butt. "You're... You're not..." He had his version of a frown. "What are you talking about?" I pointed between his legs. "There's nothing! Like... A female!" He had a dry laugh. "It's internal, Shepard. Until I'm ready. Which I'm not, after all this..." Turning his head, he got up. "...disaster. It wasn't a good idea, I better be going." I didn't know what to say, he was right. It was a disaster. He walked away, looking defeated. I felt an icy claw crushing my hearth. "Garrus... Don't..." But the door was closed before he could hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran, as much it was a possible on a bed, to stop him, my hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't... Garrus... Stay with me, just... close to me, nothing more. I'm sorry, I'm nervous and not in my right mind. It may not have been a good idea but I want to be with you. I... care for you. I need you." Without a warning he scooped me and laid us both on the bed, covering ourselves with my comforter. "We'll keep it simple. Sleep." I smiled. "Yes, sleeping with you, Garrus." I kissed him tenderly and he nuzzled me as tenderly. It felt very nice, he was warm, really warm, were my naked state made me rater cold a few second ago.

Not having any expectation made me, made us, a lot less anxious. My fingers went to his face, gently discovering his strange, yet so familiar features. He took my hand in his, examining it, bending gently each joint.

"So many fingers..."

Bringing them close to his mouth, he licked them delicately. It must have been written all over my face that I was unsettled because he pressed them to his lips, not looking at me.

"Being C-Sec we learned about the act of kissing. Our lips aren't as sensitive, but the tongue..."

The blueish tongue turned around my appendage.

"Your skin taste sugary. So soft..."

He finally look at me, releasing my wrist. He had a very profound stare, enthralling me so profoundly, I didn't notice anything before he was close enough to caress my lips with his tongue. I exhaled, opening slighting my mouth. Seeing it as an invitation, he continued, his raspy tongue discovering this oh so sensitive part of my body. My eyes closed, my hand went behind his head to press him against my mouth. My tongue went to touch his, which surprised him.

"Oh, it's wet."

His tumb went to my lips, caressing them. Lowering gently my jaws, he touch the inside of it with his index.

"Not something I'm used to but not unpleasant."

I smiled before approaching my face to his.

"Let me kiss you. For me it's incredibly sensuous, alluring, erotic, affectionate... I want to share it with you."

And I did it. Pressing my lips on his, I went straight with the tongue and tried to let him discover my mouth, quenching this almost unbearable need I had to ravage him with a kiss. And it worked... As different we were, we found our own rythm.

I moan. Loudly. And by his tensing muscles I could feel against me it was mutual.

"Garrus..."

I was out of breath. And smiling widely. He wasn't exaclty untroubled either...

"So much for the sleeping..."

I laughed.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support. I know it's been 9 months, I won't try to make excuses... I already have others ideas and I will write it quicker! -Kriteni


End file.
